Episode 8445 (12th April 2019)
Plot Robert tells Aaron he dreamt they had a baby girl but Aaron refuses to get his hopes up about expanding their family as they can't afford the repayments on the loan they'll need to cover the cost of the surrogacy. Robert insists they'll find a way. Maya informs Jacob that Liv is blackmailing them. At Tall Trees Cottage, Billy asks Ellis to lend him some money but Ellis is skint. Afterward, Billy rejects a call from someone named Max. Rhona asks Paddy how Charity and Chas are taking the news of their new business partner. Paddy admits they don't know yet. As Billy encourages Ellis to pursue things with Victoria, he rejects another call from Max. Liv sends Gabby into the shop for her so she can avoid Jacob. Gabby soon realises Jacob is seeing someone else, but when she confronts Jacob, he comments Liv isn't so innocent either. Charity and Chas clock there's something up with Paddy and Vanessa when the pair arrive in the pub with Rhona and Kim for a business meeting. When Charity approaches their table, Paddy and Vanessa scuttle off to the toilet which only heightens Charity and Chas' suspicious. Liv meets Maya near the Cricket Pavilion and questions if she has the money. Instead of answering, Maya apologises to Liv for the way she spoke to her yesterday and for bringing up her alcoholism. When Liv mentions David, Maya turns on the waterworks and tells Liv she doesn't have the money. Liv initially tells Maya to forget about it but she soon realises manipulative Maya is playing her so she demands the money by tomorrow. Maya protests she doesn't have it and tells Liv they both know she's not going to tell anyone about her relationship with Jacob. Liv admits she wasn't, but she will now. Aaron and Robert head into the shop to confront Jacob. Aaron reveals to David that Liv caught Jacob with someone else, just as Maya walks in. Aaron takes a step towards Jacob and warns him to stay away from Liv. David pushes Aaron away and orders him to stay out of it. After Aaron and Robert leave, David tells Jacob he's ashamed of him. Vanessa and Paddy decide to pretend they have a call out to avoid telling Charity and Chas about their new business partner but Charity and Chas are waiting for them as the exit the toilets and demand they start talking. At the same time, Kim tries to persuade Rhona to use her veterinary contacts to help her track down her son, Jamie, who's in his final year of university in Liverpool. Paddy and Vanessa explain to Charity and Chas that Kim has bought into the surgery. Chas and Charity aren't angry much to their surprise. As Billy is loading the factory van, he is visited by old acquaintance, Max, who tells Billy he wants his skills as a getaway driver. David tries to establish who Jacob's other girl is but Jacob won't say. Billy refuses to act as Max's getaway driver. Jacob calls in past the Mill to apologise to Liv for hurting her. Liv states she isn't hurt, she's angry and disgusted. She tells Jacob he should regret sleeping with Maya as it's gross although Jacob protests it's not gross as he loves Maya and she loves him. When Jacob declares he only ever wanted Maya, Liv orders him to get out. Jacob begs Liv to stop blackmailing him and Maya. He reminds her she has no proof and she could get into trouble. Liv again orders Jacob to get out. There's awkwardness between Dan and Kerry as they play Cluedo with Amelia. Jacob returns to Farrers Barn and fills Maya in on his conversation with Liv, explaining he thinks Liv is having second thoughts about blackmailing them. Jacob tells a relieved Maya that they're safe as Liv has nothing on them. At the same time, Liv plays back an incriminating recording of her conversation with Jacob. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kim Tate - Claire King *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *Max - Jordan Reece Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Bar, ladies' toilets, gents' toilets, and corridor *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Church Lane *Cricket Pavilion - Exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *Farrers Barn - Back garden *Robblesfield Way *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes